An Extraordinary Friend
by FawnH
Summary: The renewed, winged beauty moved her poised head in a graceful turn to extend praise to the third party who was deserving of such credit. The faithful companion who had braved her deeds in evil and in good stood with his temple habitually lowered so that strands of darkness shadowed his pale and scarred features...


"An Extraordinary Friend":

A Fan Fiction Based on the Disney Movie _Maleficent _

Disclaimer: all characters and subject content are the sole property of the original creators and of the Disney company

The reign of King Stefan had come to a glorious end for the human kingdom as well as the fanciful folk of the Moors, for it was then that Maleficent abdicated her treacherous thrown. Aurora, though saddened by her father's death and the earlier passing of her mother, could not deny the joy she felt in the harmony that afterwards ensued. The golden-haired and golden-hearted child was crowned not only as ruler of her home realm but of the magical world that spread in clear view as all barriers had been henceforth withdrawn.

Maleficent stood by silent but content at her young love's side, admiring the girl as a mother would a daughter and as a beholder of the pure qualities harbored within. Though the fairy had been the hero, the girl was no less a savior. All was well at last.

The renewed, winged beauty moved her poised head in a graceful turn to extend praise to the third party who was deserving of such credit. The faithful companion who had braved her deeds in evil and in good stood with his temple habitually lowered so that strands of darkness shadowed his pale and scarred features—features that would otherwise be no more than slick rows of feathers penetrated by beady yet intelligent eyes and a beak which curved so slightly. His black irises lifted to meet those wolven-esque orbs that summoned him with a relieved smile.

Maleficent's expression mirrored his before her elegant chin centered once more and her gaze raised to the sunset-drenched clouds. Her massive primaries expanded and captured stray gusts of wind as they passed. "Are you ready then?" She asked of Diaval.

"Did I ever have a choice?" He spatted back in playful mischief, stretching his abnormal limbs and empty shoulder blades in preparation for the transformation to be induced.

As the pair took flight, Aurora called to the skies, "Godmother! I mean—Maleficent! Do return safely, and do take care of her, Diaval!"

The duo exchanged glances and the female chided in amusement "Apparently, she does not understand the nature of our arrangement."

_Please, before you regained your wings, who served as their replacement? And need we speak of the filthy dog, or of the horse, or of_—he thought in equal tender.

"All right, all right," she chuckled in a reserved manner. "Perhaps we have cared for each other."

As night fell upon the mysteries of the Moors—upon the luminescent forms which convulsed in mid-air and dove beneath the crystal waters and upon the wooded races which nested underground, Maleficent and Diaval reached their destination at a familiar mountain's ridge. Beneath the lone tree that arched halfway overhead, both rested their pulses and thoughtfully considered the horizon.

Maleficent sat with her slender legs drawn up beneath her and her claw-like fingers interwoven in her lap. Her wings were draped behind her and retired from their duties amid daylight hours. The glow of her sight and the bright color of her lips offset the dainty silhouette outlined by the moon's shine.

"So what now, Mistress?" The disguised man inquired, more casually positioned with his knees raised and his forearms rested over them. The hems of his coat whipped openly in the shifting air; the bare flesh of his breast—while not entirely immune to the chill—had long since been adapted in its layerless state.

"Do you grow tired of your service after all these years?" She said without tilting her visage.

Perhaps if the years had not altered his judgment, he would have plainly answered her. Certainly, his debt had been repaid; however, he almost felt sorrow in the idea of creating distance. Without a doubt, a fondness had taken over. "Perhaps I merely would like the opportunity to call you by name instead of by title."

Her horns rustled the leaves of a low-lying branch as her answer traveled as softly as the breeze, "Very well. I suppose you've earned as much." With that, her attention trailed back to where it had previously been, spilling locks of brown hair over the fawn-hued material wrapped about her shoulders.

In the wake of that small victory, a teasing remark was warranted. "I knew there was a side of you just begging to admit that, Maleficent." The name sounded foreign to them both coming out his mouth. "Well then," he changed the subject in order to sweep away the sudden strangeness that had overcome the atmosphere, "Aurora does seem to enjoy the company of that prince. Maybe our next order of business could be finding you some handsome, charming gentleman to pass the time with."

"Yes, if only you made as attractive a man as you do a bird," she quietly humored his jest.

"If only you hadn't confused me as to whether I was supposed to be one or the other."

"Which do you prefer then?"

"You know, I can't honestly say anymore," he shook his head and raked his nails back across his scalp. When he looked up again, he noticed that she was preoccupied with thoughts of her own. "Whatever it is, I think we're passed the point of hiding," he encouraged.

Giving him a briefly suspicious look, she sighed through her nasal passages. "Stefan."

"You miss the king? After all he's done?"

"No," she said on a dry note before correcting her display of treatment. "I miss the man that existed only a short while. I miss those sincere affections, as any woman would, I imagine."

He considered her words, not completely understanding them, but even with a hybrid heart he could feel her pain. "Well, I can tell you this. You may not have had a fairy tale ending, but that's because your life has never been one. You're destined for something else—something real."

"Perhaps you are right," she regally nodded, her spirit unsatisfied though humbled by his earnest deliberation.

He searched his depths, but he could find no other words to ease her. The ache he experienced was new—new because he had seldom shown more than pitty for her... "Kiss me," he replied calmly, though he had not yet gained a profound grip on his remedy.

Her piercing stare darted and her cranium swiveled to face him. "I do not believe you understand—"

"You want sincerity, and that I can give you. I may be an animal at heart, and I may know little about love, but I do... I do care. Maybe it'll tide you over until you do find what you're looking for." By then his nerves had begun to flutter for reasons he could not explain.

She consciously chuckled and raised the backs of a set of ghostly fingers to muffle the noise. "Indeed, I believe I have confused you quite severely."

He reached over and slipped his fabricated prints around her own elevated digits. He lightly smiled with a genuineness that initially captivated her from withdrawal. Proceeding to kiss her hand as an upperclassman would, he then lowered it to be interlocked with his momentarily.

Awkwardly pulling himself off the ground and releasing his hold, he came to both knees in front of her and roughly rubbed his thumbs along her narrowly-carved cheeks. She was stunned by his actions; however, there lay a mutual trust between them that had been growing for more than a decade. It was that trust which rendered her motionless, even as a lingering arrogance began to filter to the surface. She was confined to watch him cautiously as he leaned in closer.

"The part that Stefan took, consider it given back in death, just as your wings were returned. You are as brilliant as ever you were. This is a beginning—better than the first." Maleficent's smoky lids shut in shallow tears. As his cold, weathered lips met with hers, the tension was chased away.

They stayed for an uncounted duration before she pressed her palm to his exposed chest and delicately pushed him back. Adrenaline rushed throughout him, and he abruptly bowed his head. His chin was raised by a gentle finger, and he was greeted by a warmer countenance than ever he had envisioned. "You are an extraordinary friend, Diaval," she said gratefully. Her touch was removed and floated to her staff where it lay idle.

The crutch whose purpose had expired was taken up and propped in aligned with Diaval's spine before its blunted point carved a line in the dirt that spanned several inches apart and was driven once below the surface. The brush and foliage scattered in unison as the width increased immensely, and the height shot up in the direction of the clouds. The rapid growth staked down large, sturdy roots and poured others out and over the cliff's edge.

Once all had ceased, the maiden's body readjusted and the wings flapped and folded to attain a more comfortable shape against the matching earth. Her cheek rested in his lap, her perception outward.

Diaval was thawed from his petrified state as he leaned back against the bark for stability and glanced upward to the towering tree that had been magically constructed. His masked talons brushed the excess coverage from her face as his lower limbs maneuvered so that they crossed, disturbing her as little as possible. A grin was tempted though not revealed as he leaned so that he could view the stars. Peacefulness followed them both as they soon passed into sleep.


End file.
